


Name That Girl

by Hieiko



Series: The Other Li Girl [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Other Li Girl". Syaoran gets renamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 18, "i have found what you are like".

"Hmm, we can't call you Syaoran when you're like this," Meiling ponders as she sits at the dining table. She looks up at the ceiling and props her chin on her fists.

"We can't?" repeats Sakura curiously.

"Why not?" demands Syaoran. She looks away from the (other) girls, and places a kettle of water on the stove. She turns on the appliance, then looks back at her cousin. "Well?"

"Do you really want everybody back home to know that you're half-girl?" asks Meiling.

"I'm not half-girl!" Syaoran retorts. "I just… turn into a girl sometimes."

After a moment, Sakura speaks up. "Um, I think Meiling has a point. It'll be confusing if we call you by your 'boy' name when you're a girl."

"Let it be confusing," Syaoran mutters, crossing her arms. She glances down at her chest for a second, then uncrosses her arms. Tinges of red appear on her cheeks. "I'm still me, aren't I?" she grumbles.

"Of course you are. Just think of it as a nickname," Sakura coaxes.

The kettle starts to whistle. Syaoran turns off the stove immediately. She slips on an oven mitt, and picks up the kettle. "Alright, fine. I'm sure you already have ideas."

"Yes, I have!" exclaims Meiling.

"I haven't—" Sakura starts to say.

"It's really simple," Meiling cuts in, as if Sakura hasn't spoken. We'll just call you Jian." She beams.

"That's a nice name," Sakura says, smiling.

"That's… not too bad, actually." Syaoran pours hot water over her head, reverting back into a boy. "I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> According to some websites, "Jian" means "strong".


End file.
